


Little Shots of Sunshine

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Uzu's Unconnected One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rare Pairings, Sappy Ending, Shounen-ai, Sunny Sky Harry Potter, no beta we die like men, small drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time too long and no other love can break them apart.Lambo meets Harry Potter when he's nine years old, and the first thing he notices about him is that he's tiny.(Reposted from Fanfiction.net)





	Little Shots of Sunshine

**Tiny**

To be honest, Lambo had not been paying any attention to his maths teacher, instead, the curly-haired Lightning Guardian was watching the clouds drift through the blue sky outside the window.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new exchange student." Ms. Scalone, a kind-faced young woman with dark curls surrounding a pretty olive-toned face and warm brown eyes, told the class of nine years olds in front of her, which pulled Lambo's attention from the fluffy white cotton candy in the sky, to the front of the classroom. "He's come all the way here to Italy from Britain."

The class broke into excited whispers, and Lambo straightened in his seat.

Ms. Scalone turned to the doorway, a kind smile on her face. "Harry, dear. You can come in now."

The first thing that came to Lambo's mind when the exchange student shyly entered the room, was how tiny the other boy was. The boy wasn't much taller than 3 feet, with thin wrists poking out from the too-large shirt he was wearing. His hair was darker and messy than Lambo's own and curled a little past his chin, and his skin was tanned from long exposure to the sun (but considering the other boy was from Britain, the tan was quite pale to the Italian student.).

It was his eyes that truly caught Lambo's attenion; hidden behind ugly wire-framed glasses, were the brightest emerald green eyes Lambo had ever seen.

"Class, this is Harry Potter."

Harry Potter offered the other students a shy smile, a light blush on his cheeks before he averted his eyes and seemed to shrink in on himself, as if he was trying to hide in his too-large clothing and away from the prying eyes of the other children.

"Harry, you can take a seat beside Lambo." Ms. Scalone continued, placing a gentle hand on the small boy's thin shoulder, "Lambo, could you raise your hand?"

Lambo did so, and those bright-bright green eyes, even brighter than his Lightning Flames, locked in on him, and with a small push from the maths teacher, Harry was making his way through the rows of desks and to the empty seat at Lambo's table.

Lambo greeted the other boy with a large smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Lambo! Let's be friends!"

Harry's cheeks dusted pink and he ducked his head shyly. "H-Harry... A-and I'd l-like that...""

His voice was just as tiny as he was.

 

 

**Friends**

When Lambo had approached him asking if he could bring a friend over for the weekend, Tsuna had been both happy, and a little reluctant.

Happy because his Lightning Guardian had finally gotten a friend his own age and not ten years older.

Reluctant because, well, they were a _Mafia Famigila_ -they were _The_ Mafia Famigila. And Lambo was asking to bring a _civilian_ over for a whole weekend.

Lambo had begged, big pale green eyes pleading with him, and the Don of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world caved.

So that Friday, Tsuna called all of his older Guardians together and specifically warned them that Lambo was bringing a civilian friend over. So no explosions, killing, maiming, and any other bodily and or physiological harm while the kid was over.

It was then that Lambo burst through the door, a wide grin on his face as he tugged a stunned boy behind him.

Tsuna immediately knew that this kid was not a normal child. He was tiny, and unassuming, with black hair that almost reached his shoulders and stuck up like he had just rolled out of bed, a feminine face and big emerald eyes framed with long dark lashes hidden behind rather ugly glasses.

If Tsuna hadn't been told this kid was boy in advance, he would've thought he was a girl.

The kid was radiating Sun Flames. It was warm and welcoming, even if a little withdrawn, and the kid even held the possibility to awaken the Sky Flames that were bubbling beneath the surface.

"Tsuna- _nii_! Everyone!" Lambo greeted cheerfully, "This is Harry! Harry, meet my Family!"

Harry blushed under the gazes of Tsuna and his Guardians, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel some sort of camaraderie towards the shy little Sun in front of him.

The young Vongola head offered the tiny boy a gentle smile. "Hello, Harry. I'm Tsuna."

Harry smiled shyly, and Tsuna could almost feel his Guardians melt at the sight. "H-hello," Harry murmured, his voice lilting with a British accent as he stumbled through his Italian, "Thank y-you for having m-me, M-Mr. Tuna..."

Tsuna blinked, and Lambo burst into laughter as Harry's brows creased in thought.

" _Sssuna_? T-suna? Tuna?... Ttssuna...?"

As Harry tripped over the pronunciation of the Japanese name, Tsuna's other Guardians had begun to chuckle (even Kyoya was grinning!).

Lambo was still laughing as he tugged his little friend away from his Family. "C'mon, Hare! I'll show you my bedroom!" The taller nine year old chirped as he bound up the stairs, "It's awesome! Tsuna-nii let me paint it green! --"

As Lambo's boisterous voice faded, Tsuna couldn't stop the small smile from spreading over his face.

 

 

**Freedom**

When his Uncle had told his Aunt and Cousin that they were going to be living in Italy for a year, a trip paid for by his company, Harry had been neutral about the whole thing.

But when Uncle Vernon said Harry would be going with them (with a disgusted sneer on his face), Harry grew excited.

He would actually be leaving Privet Drive! He would be going to another country! They wouldn't be able to lock him in his cupboard for a _whole year_!

Italy was very different from England, it was much prettier too. The sun was shining, the water was beautiful and the brightest blue Harry had ever seen.

The first months were spent learning the language, then they were enrolled in school.

When Harry found out he'd be in a different class than Dudley, he was ecstatic. Maybe he would actually be able to make friends now that Dudley wasn't breathing over his shoulder all the time!

He was finally getting a taste of freedom.

 

 

**Loathe**

The first time Lambo met Harry's relatives, he instantly despised them.

They were mean, and fat (two of them were anyway), and they made Harry sad and scared. The Dursleys were cruel, and lazy, and Harry's cousin was a bully.

Lambo _hated_ bullies.

It happened on one of the few days that his _nii-san_ was able to escape the evil clutches of his paperwork to come pick Lambo up from school. Lambo was standing with Tsuna in front of the sleek black Audi that Tsuna drove, the nine year old was peering through the crowds, looking for the familiar dark hair and green eyes of his best friend.

Harry was standing, posture unthreatening and meek, in front of a large man with a purple face. He had dark hair, a bushy black mustache, and beady blue eyes. The man was snarling at Harry, and Lambo's friend was cringing away from him.

Lambo was too far away to hear what was being said, but he could see the faint sheen of tears that were blurring Harry's pretty eyes.

"Tsuna- _nii_." Lambo tugged on his brother's sleeve, and when Tsuna's attention was on him Lambo pointed towards Harry and the dark haired man with the purple face.

Tsuna's eyes darkened, and the young Mafia Boss started towards the two.

" _Excuse me_ ," Tsuna greeted politely, his flawless English made the purple-faced man turn his attention from Harry and to Lambo's big brother. " _Is everything alright?_ "

" _E-err- yes! My nephew, you know, he's always getting into trouble._ " Harry's uncle said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Harry!" Lambo decided to bounce forward at that moment, he grabbed Harry's tiny hand. The only thing that was one his mind was to get Harry away from the mean man that was making him cry. " _I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight!_ "

Harry's over-bright, teary green eyes turned from his uncle to Lambo. " _I-I'd l-like to... B-but-"_

" _What a wonderful idea!_ " Tsuna interrupted cheerfully, a pleasant smile on his face. " _How about it, Mister...?_ "

"Dursley." Dursley grunted,

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dursley. My name is Tsunayoshi Vongola."_ Lambo could see the greed that entered the fat man's piggy eyes at his big brother's name. " _My little brother, Lambo here, has grown quite fond of your nephew. We'd like to extend an invitation to your nephew to come over for the night._ "

" _Erm_..." Dursley blustered, he could sense the underlying threat to the younger man's voice. " _Y-yes. Alright then. You be good now, Bo-_ Harry." He finished awkwardly before scuttling away.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lambo asked, tightening his hold on Harry's hand as he glared at Dursley's retreating back. "That fat man was really mean."

Harry giggled lightly, a small smile on his face. "I'm fine, Lambo. H-he's just a bully..."

Lambo _hated_ bullies.

 

 

**Leaving**

"Harry's going back to England soon."

Lambo's dull voice interrupted every conversation that was going on at the dinner table. The ten year old was staring despondently at his food as he picked through it with his fork.

"He is?" Tsuna asked in surprise, exchanging glances with his other Guardians. They had all grown fond of the shy little boy who was always being dragged around by an enthusiastic Lambo.

The young boy's lip wobbled and his pale green eyes grew watery. "Yeah, he said that his Uncle's work is almost done, and once the school year is over, they'll be heading back to Surrey."

 

 

**Goodbye**

_Dear Lambo,_

_By the time you read this, I'll have already gone back to England. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me come by to say goodbye, so I wrote this letter in hopes that you'll get it._

_I've heard stories about people who say that they'll always stay friends and then never do, and I don't want that to happen to us. You're my best friend, you know. And you're also my first friend. Before you, I never had any friends, Dudley chased them away._

_I won't forget you, Lambo, you made me happier than I've ever been before._

_I'l_ _l come back someday._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

 

 

 

**Letters**

The moment Lambo read the letter Harry had left for him, he immediately wrote his own. He wrote one every single month, sometimes every week, and a few times he wrote one once a day.

But Harry didn't reply.

It was over a year later that Lambo finally got a response from his friend, in the most shocking way.

An _owl_.

A snowy owl had swooped through their window one morning to drop an envelope on Lambo's eggs. The eleven year old had been both surprised and awed as the beautiful creature landed gracefully in front of him and looked meaningfully between the envelope and Lambo.

On the front of the envelope, written in a familiar hand, was his name.

He didn't even pause before ripping it open.

_Lambo,_

_How are you? Has Hayato been giving you any trouble lately? How's Tsuna? And Chrome? Is Kyoya still being a loner? Is Takeshi still playing baseball? Is Ryohei still being a weirdo? What about Mukuro, is he still lurking in the shadows?_

_I'm sorry I never replied to any of your letters before now. I saw them, but Uncle Vernon never let me read them, he threw them out the moment he saw my name on them._

_The most amazing thing happened to me on my birthday this year. I was invited to the school my parents attended when they were my age! It sounds really cool. Turns out, my parents weren't drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me. My dad's name was James, and my mum's name was Lily. They were murdered fighting against a very evil man._

_Also, meet Hedwig, my new owl. She's a post owl, so she's been trained to carry letters. Isn't she pretty? A friend of my parents, Hagrid, got her for me as a birthday present._

_Come September 1st, I'll be attending Hogwarts; the school my parents attended. It's all the way up in Scotland, and it's a boarding school, so I won't have to be around my relatives! They aren't very happy with me at the moment, they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts._

_I don't think that your letters will be able to reach me at Hogwarts, so we'll have to contact each other through Hedwig, but she can't fly back and forth all the time, she'll get tired. Could you look after her for a week before sending her back?_

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

 

 

**Watcher**

" _GRYFFINDOR_!"

The table of red and gold exploded into cheers, and Albus Dumbledore watched in satisfaction as young Harry Potter made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The boy was small, much smaller than any child should be at that age, his body language was meek and submissive, and he stared around him in awe.

Everything was going according to plan.

 

 

**Magic**

The only contact Lambo and Harry had were through letters; for the next several years they would write to each other about their life, and what was going on. Harry told him everything, and eventually he told Lambo about his magic.

Lambo was thirteen; at first he was stunned, but it didn't last long before he grew excited.

Magic was real!

It was in the same letter that Harry told him that he had a godfather who had been locked up in prison for twelve years before escaping to go after the person who led Voldemort to Harry's parents. A godfather who had invited Harry to come live with him, but since he was still a wanted man with the magical police, Harry couldn't go with him.

Harry had magic! He was part of a super secret magic society filled with crazy people, and beasts Lambo had only read about in fairy tails.

 

 

**Jealousy**

The first time Lambo was jealous of a girl, he was fourteen. He had just read Harry's latest letter, about a girl he had a crush on, who was in Ravenclaw and was named Cho Chang. About how he had gone to ask her to the Yule Ball, but she had told him she was going with a different boy.

Lambo had always been a bit selfish. He wasn't fond of sharing things.

And now Harry, his best friend, had a crush on a _girl_?

This Cho Chang girl wasn't good enough for Harry.

Harry deserved better; he deserved a person he could share anything with, someone who knew him. Someone who knew was an amazing and selfless and beautiful person Harry was. Someone who knew his deepest, darkest fears, and knew that Harry was a strong person, but every strong person needed someone there to watch their backs.

(Lambo skillfully evaded the fact that he was the only person who knew all that about Harry.)

 

 

**Alone**

Harry was fifteen when his godfather was killed. He was fifteen and alone; the only thing he had left was Lambo.

But Lambo was in Italy.

“ _You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it_.”

Harry was alone, but he couldn't find the strength in him to cry.

 

 

**Grieve**

Sirius is dead.

Lambo's spoon clattering silenced the room, and all eyes turned to the fifteen year old Guardian.

His face was sickly pale, his eyes wide, and a letter was clenched tightly in his white fists.

Sirius is _dead_.

"Oh god, _Harry_." Lambo choked, the tears came before he fully realized he was crying. His facial expression never changed, but the warm liquid was sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto the paper in front of him that contained only three words.

 _Sirius_ is dead.

Harry must be a total wreck; he was all alone in England, nobody to hold him while he cried like Lambo had done when they were nine years old and the Dursleys had told Harry no one would ever love him.

Harry was in the middle of a war, he would never allow himself to grieve.

So Lambo would do it for him.

 

 

**Nothing**

When Lambo was seventeen, the letters suddenly stopped.

He no longer saw Hedwig swooping into the room, letter clutched in her talons ready to drop it in his breakfast and steal his bacon.

There was nothing, and Lambo was worried.

Lambo was scared. He couldn't stop the horrible images that entered his mind as the days stretched on and turned to months without a word from Harry.

Harry's death was the most prominent.

Lambo didn't know what he would do if Harry had died. The mere thought of Harry's body laying pale and limp, those beautiful green eyes unseeing and open, made him sick to his stomach.

 _He loved Harry_.

And he didn't want to lose him so soon after figuring it out.

 

 

**Realization**

Harry was empty.

He had killed Voldemort, he had gotten his revenge for the death of his parents, for Sirius, and Remus, and Tonks, and Fred; for all those who were dead because of Voldemort.

But he felt empty.

Ginny was trying to reconnect with him, but he couldn't do it; he no longer found any attraction to Ginny. Harry didn't love her, in fact, he questioned whether he ever had. Every time they had kissed, Harry had always found his thoughts straying to Lambo.

When ever their lips touched, he always pictured that it was Lambo who he was kissing.

When they held hands, it was always Lambo's hands holding his.

When they hugged, he could always smell Lambo instead of Ginny.

Harry paused mid-step, eyes widening because - _holy shit, he loved Lambo._ He turned, eyes narrowing in determination and a fire that he had thought had gone out rekindled.

He was going to Italy.

 

 

**Final**

"Signore Lambo, there is someone here to see you." Eighteen year old Lambo glanced up from his paperwork, his fellow Guardians doing the same, and he turned to the butler standing in the doorway.

The Lightning Guardian's eyebrows furrowed in the same way Harry's once had when he was confused. "Who is it?"

The butler shook his head, "He refused to give his name, and only said to tell you 'I'm back'."

Lambo was standing immediately, paperwork forgotten, and was striding from the room, he broke into a run the moment he was out of the meeting room, ignoring the confused calls that followed him out. The teenager raced through the halls, taking corners in ways that would have made him fall on his face once upon a time.

 _There_!

Standing in the entryway was a young man, shorter than average, with shoulder-length black hair that curled in ways that made it look like he had just rolled out of bed. He was pale, and tired looking, but those long-lashed emerald green eyes were as bright as always.

Their eyes met and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

" _Harry_!" Lambo cried, leaping down the stairs in a flurry of black and green as he ran towards the smaller teen.

Harry met him halfway, all but collapsing into his arms as he crushed their lips together.

For a moment, Lambo was too surprised to respond. It lasted for less than a heartbeat before the older boy's eyes fluttered shut and he deepened the kiss. And the dam broke - all the pain, and fear, and worry, and love came crashing over them. Harry's arms came up around his neck, and Lambo clung to him desperately, like a man who had finally gotten everything he could have ever wanted, and had no plans to let go anytime soon.

He held nothing back.

And as quickly as it began, it ended.

They separated, gasping for breath and chests heaving, and Harry was the first to speak.

"I missed you."

Lambo smiled, touching his forehead to Harry's and staring into those beautiful green eyes. "I missed you too."

His sun was shining once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost of a popular story. I have no plans to continue it, but I really enjoyed my original idea for it, so I decided to repost the original one shot :)  
> To read more I'd suggest looking at what is posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
